


Classroom Play

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Name-Calling, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Pepper and Wanda are trying out a little teacher/student roleplay.





	Classroom Play

**Author's Note:**

> As always, take kink I write with a grain of salt lol. Filling my kink bingo square for Roleplay: Teacher/Student

Pepper fidgeted in her short skirt, wanting to do something about the god-awful hard plastic of her chair. She was about three minutes from calling the whole thing quits and apologizing to Wanda with the hopes of making it up to her sometime. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to get more in character as she got her pencil case out of her backpack. She leaned her head into one hand, elbow braced on the table, and with her other hand she tapped a bored beat on the desktop. 

God this was such a drag. It was the first day for her detention-- one she didn't even deserve, in her opinion-- and the teacher was late. 'Maximoff'. She scoffed internally. She was probably some old British lady who would drone on and on about the 'purity of literature' or whatever the fuck. 

She just about swallowed her tongue when Wanda came through the door, snapping out of the fragile scene she'd been putting together in her head. Wanda had her thick hair pulled back, but there were plenty of loose strays that made her neck look absolutely mouth watering. She was wearing a white button-up, the fabric so thin that Pepper could see the black lace of the fancy bra she was wearing for the occasion, not to mention that it was pulled tight across her bust and so low cut that if Pepper wasn't already intimately familiar with every part of her body, she would have more than a good idea of what that area looked like now. The sleeves were rolled up-- always a turn-on for Pepper-- and the tails were tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt. She'd also decided to put on heels for the scene, and while Pepper had never thought of herself as being into that, she positively loved the way Wanda looked in them. She looked like she was straight out of a porno to be honest, and it was hot as all hell. 

Wanda raised an eyebrow imperiously, and Pepper shook herself, trying to get back into the moment. "You must be Miss Potts," she said, tone conveying how disappointing she found her already. 

Pepper swallowed, raising her chin insolently. "And you must be the teacher so shit at her job that you got stuck with me instead of actually doing her job." 

Wanda's- Miss Maximoff's eyes flashed, but then it was gone, smoothed out as she walked to her desk. "I believe you have homework to be doing, Miss Potts, I suggest you begin on that unless you want to stay here all night." 

Pepper huffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled out a binder and started flipping through it. She didn't even know what supposed homework she had, but if she didn't look busy Miss Maximoff was probably going to do something stupid. She picked up her pencil when she got to a random page and started doodling in the margins. After an hour or so, she would do a few math problems then claim to be done. It's not like Miss Maximoff would be able to tell the difference, and then she'd be able to get home and into something cuter; it's not like she wore her best skirt to school after all. 

"You really don't have anything better to do, do you," Miss Maximoff said drily, and Pepper jumped, not realizing that the young teacher had gotten so close to her. 

Pepper's cheeks flushed, and she closed the binder with the vague hope that Miss Maximoff hadn't seen what she was 'working' on. 

"You don't pay attention in class, you dress like a slut..." Miss Maximoff shook her head. "You're going to end up in juvie with some bastard child." 

Her cheeks heated even more, and she felt a small spark of heat in her groin. "I'm not a slut." She liked short skirts, so what? Her legs looked great, and it's not like she slept with any of the men that stared. 

"Alright," Miss Maximoff said, clearly not believing it, "then stand up." 

"Why?" Pepper asked suspiciously. 

"Just a little experiment. Stand up." She gave one of the legs of the chair a kick, and Pepper glared at her as she stood up. 

"Would you like for me to do the hokey-pokey now?" 

Miss Maximoff ignored her, flipping up the back of her skirt and tsking. "A thong." 

"Hey what're you-" 

"I've got news for you, Miss Potts. Only sluts wear thongs." 

Pepper glared at her fiercely, shoving the chair back and hooking her thumbs around the waistband of her panties and sliding them down. They dropped to the floor in a small heap, sitting on top of her shoes since she hadn't stepped out of them. "There, now I'm not wearing them. Shove off, you weird bitch." She sat back down in a huff, opening her binder blindly and pretending like she was engrossed in the paper's contents even though she couldn't focus. Pepper felt tingly all over, and only part of that was because her skin was hot and she was sitting, sans underwear, on a cold chair. She never talked like that, and certainly not to Wanda, who she treated like a treasure in their day-to-day life. She wasn't sure if it was a good tingle or a bad tingle, but when Wanda suddenly came up behind her, breasts pressed against her back and fingers sliding around her bare thigh, she decided that it was very definitely a good tingle. 

"It's no wonder you ended up in detention with a mouth like that," she whispered in Pepper's ear, pushing up the ridiculously short skirt and sliding her fingers across Pepper's labia. 

Pepper shivered, leaning her head back on Wanda's shoulder. If she wanted to continue the scene, she'd probably have to make some quip and either pretend she didn't feel what Wanda was doing or move away, and she didn't feel like doing either of those. She let out a shuddering breath as Wanda dipped the tip of her finger inside her, and hoped that her girlfriend would be content with what they'd already done-- because now she just wanted to get fucked into oblivion.


End file.
